Challenge idea
by JChittester
Summary: Click here to see an idea for a Dark Naruto story. He will not be evil. I posted this on my site as well. If you want to read it there, please visit my site. This is not a story. Just an idea for one.
Naruto challenge: The Kyuubified Werewolf of The Hidden leaf Village.

A/N: You can change the title to fit you need.

Hey there everyone. This is just a rough idea of a story that I would like to see happen that deals with a dark Naruto. The story will start out on Naruto's seventh birthday where it is the usual 'Annual Fox Hunt' but here things will be different. Naruto manages to loss his pursuers, but not after suffering a few injuries that without aid will kill him. Not knowing this, he takes a few minutes rest in a small cave that has a clear sight of the sky. In the sky there is a full moon out that shines on the sleeping boy, not knowing of the events that are about to take place both within and outside of him.

During his rest, the kyuubi starts to pump his youko into his host to heal him, not knowing that in doing so has sealed his fate. While the Kyuubi was doing this cause something more primal in Naruto to awake that nobody know was in him (this will included the Hokage) and started to absorbed his charka killing the kyuubi because he couldn't sever the connection from this unknown entity gaining all his memories and skills as well. While this was going Naruto's as jolted awake due the all the pain he was feeling from all this, thus alerting the mob to his location but not before seeing the full moon in all its glory. The mob seeing him down in pain, thinking that the pain from earlier was now catching up with him, planned to finish what they started. But before anyone in the mob can move Naruto is covered in purple charka that starts to warp and changed his body while unknowing unleashing KI around him.

Due to this sudden power released cause a cave in sealing the cave with the mob in. Once the charka recedes the mob can see a bipedal wolf with slit golden eyes, fox like eyes, five inch razor sharp claws, Red and black fur covering his whole body with Nine tails and one pissed off attitude. They reason for his unpleasant was because while the purple charka was covering Naruto up, he received all the memories of the fox, knowing now who his parents are and of his burden he had till know, and he is right now acting on instinct and it is telling him to get some payback and the village starting with this mob. He does by killing all the mobs members in a they way that they beating him up. Once all the villagers are unconscious and heavily injured, Naruto reverts back to his human form with a few changes that he doesn't noticed until tomorrow, due to him falling unconscious. He will look the same as he does in cannon with him having wolf like eyes that are blue, retaining the fox's eyes and tail and claws are recedes but are still there.

A couple seconds later Hiruzen Sarutobi with a squad of his most trusted ANBU clears away the derby from the cave and after a few seconds to take everything in he orders his ANBU to that these idiotic civilians to the hospital to get healed up and than taking to T&I for Interrogation with Anko. While the ANBU go about doing this, the Third Hokage picks up Naruto and takes him to the one person he know that will help watch over Naruto and heal him up. Hana Inuzuka.

That is all I have at the moment. The pairing will be Naruto and Hana. Naruto after this incident will no longer be happy and carefree, but will be more prone to anger and will not trust people and only upon up to those that have proving the trust to him. He will no longer hide behind his mask and will start to take things more seriously and will not be afraid to do things that others wont are be willing to do. Naruto will keep said changes to him and will stumble upon and old scroll explaining to him what he is exactly along with a few jutsu for both human and Werewolf/fox form. How you go about this story is up to you. IF you want to do this story be all means go ahead.

Here are some rules that you need to follow.

1\. They open for this story must follow the idea for the beginning. What you do after wards is up to you.

2\. Naruto will have almost no control over his new acquired power which will affect all his senses and over his transformation into the kyuubified werewolf form of his. I don't want this to be a godlike Naruto. he will be somewhat OP until he learns control which should be around the time he joins the academy.

3\. Thee pairing is only Naruto and Hana. I will allow one more in the pairing, but no more than that. This will not be a massive harem at all.

4\. The third hokage must assign Hana and someone else to teach Naruto some self control and some much needed training. Who you have as the second sensei is up to you.

5\. There will be no other supernatural creatures like Vampires or Succubus. This clan came about when someone long in the distant past recuse and nurse back to health a wolf that was injured, by who or what they don't know, while protecting him from harm. The wolf, who they later learn was actually the great wolf deity Okami, decided to bless them with this bloodline and the ability to understand most form of canines, which became a clan of Werewolves. But for one reason or another, they were killed off and the few who survived went into hiding and hid there secret from everyone and the trait was past down which ended up in the Uzameki clan which his mother possessive but didn't know about.

6\. Naruto must have a wolf as a companying/battle partner that he is able to communicate with. How he acquired one is up to you. To make things interesting when Naruto shares his charka to form a bond with it the wolf will gain extra tails but only up to four tails max, which the wolf will keep.

7\. Naruto will have three forms. His human form, his werewolf form and a full wolf form. In each form he must retain the fox like ears and tails. How he utilized each form to the max is up to you, but before he has any control of his werewolf and wolf form, he will mainly be using his instinct. I.E: lets say he reaches the age of maturity(Teenager) and is training in his wolf form and sees a female wolf appears, you can imagine what happens next.

7.5: He will eventually learn to go into each form at will but that wont happen until like the middle of the Academy and finds the scroll mention above. But until then he will have accidentals transformation.

8\. Naruto charka will have Wind, Fire and Earth. He will be able to use his charka in each of his form from the requirement above but not after some serious training.

9\. I would like this story to be somewhat long. I think a good ending for this story will be after the defeat of the Akatsuki with maybe an epilogue.

10\. Have fun with this story. You can make it follow cannon or you can make it AU. It is up to you.

P.S. If you do take this challenge and decided to add some lemons in it, that is fine. Just make sure that since Naruto is a werewolf, even time he has sex, he will form a knot like canines do.

Just please send me a message stating when you have the story published.

This is JChittester signing off.


End file.
